Tattooed love
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Rose Mazur is a 22 yr old tattoo artist and single mom. She's a free spirt but devoted to her son. Dimitri is a 30 yr old tatted up photographer who wants to settle down. Sparks fly when he walks into her shop, but will she let him in even after being hurt in the past? Then add in Dimitri's crazy ex! Can they make it work? Read and find out. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this plot bunny was jumping around in my brain! I don't own anything! Enjoy and review!

Full Summary  
Rose Mazur is a sexy 22 year old tattoo artist, and single mother to her six year old son Dare. She is a free sprit but completely devoted to her son. Dimitri is a 30 year old tatted up photographer who wants to settle down. Sparks fly when Dimitri walks into Rose's tattoo shop, but will she let him in when she has been hurt in the past? Then add in Dimitri's crazy ex who tries to ruin it all. Read and find out.

Bella POV

"Dare, baby it's time to wake up." I attempt to wake up my son, but so far it's not working.

"Momma I don't want to wake up!" He grumbles and then rolls over.

Everyday this happens and everyday I have to bribe him in a different way.

"Fine I guess I will have to eat all those delicious waffles by myself." With a fake sigh I rise off of his race car bed.

He lightly rises his head.

"Homemade waffles?" He asks

I snort.

"Is there any other kind?" I ask.

"Nope!" Dare jumps out of his bed and runs downstairs for breakfast.

"Don't get to sticky; you have school in an hour." I yell.

Even as I hear myself I know it doesn't matter.

The day my son eats without getting dirty Is the day I step into a church.

I faintly hear my son laugh. Smartass I grumble in Turkish.

I walk back into my room and dress myself into black leggings, black UGGS, and a Marilyn Monroe tank top that goes down to mid thigh. I brush out my long dark drown hair and do my make-up within 20 minutes.

When you're a mom you have to learn to hussle! Kids are always on the go and they won't stop for you to spend an hour getting yourself ready.

"Mom! My waffles won't cut!"

I smile and head downstairs to help.

My Dare is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I found out I was pregnant with him on my sixteenth birthday. I was, of course, scared shitless, but happy. I didn't become pregnant on purpose, but I was excited. The fact that I was creating a life was and still is absolutely beautiful to me. My little man was the greatest birthday present I have ever been given.

His farther Jesse or, as I like to think of him, his fucking piece of shit sprem donor, was not as happy as I. If I remember correctly he called me a liar and a whore who couldn't keep her legs closed.

Me, being the peace keeper I am, punched him in the fucking face.

My Baba, Abe, walked in and saw me pummeling him to the ground.

Jesse called me a bitch and said there was no way that the kid was his.

...And that's how my father found out he was going to be a grandpa.

*  
"Kiz...is this true? Are you pregnant?" He asked me surprised.

I dropped my head in shame. My Baba is my only family. My mother left us when I was ten and we haven't heard from her since. Not that she was much of a mother anyways.

My silence spoke for me.

My Baba is an amazing man and farther but I expected him to scream at me, just as Jesse did. To disown me and never speak to me again, just as my mother did.

Instead he wrapped his arms around me and told me he loved me and will always be by my side.  
*

I'm brought out of my memory by the sight of my son.

Not only does he have syrup all over his face but on his PJ's and in his hair.

I pretend to be angry.

"What did I say about making a mess, Oglum?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

He looks up at me with a smirk.

"Mom we both knew that wasn't going to happen." Smartass.

I raise my eyebrows. I wish I could raise just one. That would be so cool.

"Do you know what happens to little boys who don't listen to their mothers?" I ask while stepping closer to him.

His eyes widen.

" oh no momma, don't you dare!"

I look at him innocently.

"What? What am I doing." I step closer and make tickling Motions with my hands.

He leaps out of his chair.

"Oh no you don't! Stay away from me with those claws!" He screams and runs away.

I chase after him.

"I just want a hug! Come on hug your mother!"

I catch my giggling son and tickle him until he admits defeat!

"Uncle! Uncle! Momma I'm going to pee!" I stop tickling him and watch as he runs to the bathroom laughing.

"Clean yourself up while your in there!" I shout out while I clean his plate and the table...and his chair...and the fridge.

Note to self. Pour his syrup for him!

DIMITRI POV

My heart races as I and my Pit bull Tank run together trying to sidestep fellow pedestrians.

The streets are always filled with people here in LA.

Tank is well trained though, so it's mostly never a problem.

We keep pase together extremely well. I go on runs with Tank almost everyday. Owning a Pit Bull is hard work, They are very active dogs and need ex cerise everyday.

At three years old, Tank is no exception.

I got him when he was a pup almost three years ago when I moved here to America from Russia.

My job as a photographer takes me all around the world but mostly here to America. I love it here so I decided to move.

Russia will always be my home but I needed a change.

I will probably move back someday to be with my family but for now I'm pretty happy.

Yup. Pretty happy.

I need to stop fucking lying to myself.

I'm not happy.

At all.

The one thing I want, the one thing I've wanted for the last five years, I don't know if I will ever have.

A family.

A wife and kids. Lots of kids.

At least six.

I've gone on countless dates. I put myself out there and nothing. The woman I attract aren't exactly the family type.

They see my body and my money. That's it.

I dated a woman for a year and thought she might be a keeper...but oh was I so wrong.

And now I got a fucking psycho ex.

Growing up I had a huge, loving family...for the most part.

I have two older sisters Sonja and Karilonia and a younger sister Viktoria. I have no idea how my mother Olena managed but she's definitely a saint for putting up with us.

Can't say the same for my abusive asshole father.

I hope the Son of a bitch is fucking dead.

My mama had to deal with him for 23 years of her life.

She was 13 when she was forced to marry him.

He was 23.

Disgusting.

I try to stop thinking about him.

My family is no longer in that situation. I made sure of that.

Once he was gone my Babushka moved in with us to help my Ma with us kids.

I love my Grandmother to death but nothing is worse then trying to sneak out, to lose your virginity and having your Clairvoyant grandma, with her wicked spidey senses, stop you before your feet can touch the ground.

Although the memory makes me smile.

Now. Not so much then.

I head Tank and me back to my condo to shower.

I have an appointment today with an amazing tattoo artist.

Photography is my passion and tattoos are my obsession. Tattoos cover the majority of my body. They tell my story and show who I am.

I have been wanting to get this tattoo for awhile, but have waited until I could get a session with Rose Mazur.

I've seen all of her work. It's incredible. Everything she does is a masterpiece.

She has her clientele base but she's not extremely well-known, but with the work she produces she's seems to be a pretty seasoned artist. To bad she's not more popular.

Doesn't matter though, This will definitely be my most personal tattoo, and I don't know a better artist.

Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you like my writing I have four other stories!

Babushka-grandmother(Russian)  
Baba-dad(Turkish)  
Kiz-daughter(Turkish)  
Oglum-Son(Turkish)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. Please, please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing feedback. If you enjoy my writing I have four other stories you can check out! Enjoy and review.

Rose POV

"Momma?"

I look through the rear view mirror at Dare to see him with a cute little pout, and rubbing his brown eyes.

Eyes that match mine.

Dare is like my little Minnie Me.

Brown hair, Brown eyes, and a smart mouth.

I'm a proud mama.

"Ya, love bug?" I ask.

"After school can we tattoo?" He asks excitedly.

I smile wide.

I first started tattooing when I was six. My Baba is a tattoo artist as well, and when I was little he would sit me up in his lap and we would draw on Oranges and then he would teach me all the ins and outs of tattooing. How you are supposed to hold the Machine, When you were supposed to dip the needle back into the ink, Shading techniques, etc.

We always had a blast and he was an amazing mentor. And now him and I own our very own shop and work side by side.

I'm kind of a daddies girl what can I say.

"Maybe I actually have a few clients today baby, but we can definitely do it this weekend." I tell him.

He pouts up at me.

Damn. Why does my kid have it be so freaking cute.

"We can paint together tonight when I get home, ok?"

He smiles brightly and shouts his agreement.

Just like I did at six , Dare wants to be a tattoo artist like his mama and Büyükbaba.

I pull into his school and walk him to his class.

My baby is already in the first grade. It seems not even yesterday I was holding him for the first time. All pruny and swaddled up in a baby blue blanket. I really don't want him to grow up.

Walking into his class, I spot his teacher and my best friend Lissa. Even though she's a trust fund baby she has always had a good head on her shoulders and She loves kids so she teaches the first grade.

Her and I actually met in the first grade. A little boy was picking on her so I kicked him in the balls. Nobody ever messed with her again and I made a best friend for life. Win win.

"Rose I have got to talk to you!" Lissa gets up from her desk and bypasses her students to get to me.

"Dare baby, why don't you go put your stuff away and play with your friends. I need to speak with auntie Lissa." I kiss his cheek already knowing he will freak.

"Eww MOM! Don't kiss me in front of my friends! And we're at school you have to call her Mrs. Ozera!" He whipes away my lip gloss from his cheek disgusted and walks away from me.

I laugh out loud. Dare is at the age where it's not cool to hug or kiss your mom in front of people.

Whatever. He and I both know he loves that I give him kisses.

Momma's boy.

Lissa walks over to me, looking frustrated. Some of her platinum blonde hair seeps out of its bun and into her jade green eyes.

I have always been envious of her eyes. Brown is so boring. It's the Turkish in me. My mother was full blooded Irish with flaming red hair and baby blue eyes. I wouldn't have minded the eyes, but I love my hair.

"What's up Liss?" I ask worried.

I can tell by her face she is going to ask a favor and I am not going to like it at all.

"I have a HUGE favor to ask," figures, "and please, please you would be saving me and I would owe you BIG!"

I groan. I am not going to like this.

"What do you need Liss?" I ask, dreading her answer.

"So this weekend Christian's aunt is co..."

I don't let her finish.

"Not fucking happening Liss! No way!" I whisper yell.

A woman walks by covering her daughters ears.

"Hey Judy." I smile toward the strait laced stepford wife.

She scowls at me.

Prude.

"Rosie please, I need you! I cannot be alone with this woman and you know Christian has no problem throwing me to the wolves and leaving me with her!" She begs me.

"Hey! I told you not to marry fire crotch." I argue.

She gives me her famous pout. Dammit.

"Please Rose. Please! I will owe you huge! Please!" Ugh.

"...fine. I'll do it!" I agree in disdain.

Lissa starts to clap.

"But! I have a few conditions!" I point a finger at her.

"First of all if that bitch says one thing about Dare I will punch her in the face again! Second their better be lots of alcohol. Third tell fire crotch he has to make his salsa. And last if that woman so much as looks at me the wrong way I will take her down and send her back to hell where she came from." I leave no room for arguing.

"Deal!" she cheers.

I purse my lips.

"Ok I'll be there, I'll get Abe to watch Dare."

Now I'm depressed.

"Thank you so much Rose! I'll bring Dare over to the shop at about four, ok?" She tells me.

"Fine." I pout.

The bell rings and I wave bye to Dare.

This day sucks. I better not get a difficult client.

Dimitri POV

I feel almost giddy as I drive towards my appointment. I've been wanting this tattoo done for almost a year but it took awhile to find out about Rose and book an appointment.

"Turn left in 20 feet." Thank You navigation.

I turn left and drive into an almost empty parking lot.

Only a few cars take up spaces, but my eye catches a black mustang.

I think I may have Drooled a little.

I park near the mustang and walk toward the tattoo parlor.

The sign reads BABA AND KIZ TATTOO.

I wonder what language that is

I walk through the double doors and I'm hit by a blast of cool air.

It's refreshing after being in the hot Los Angles humidity.

I take off my sunglasses and look around.

The black walls were covered in beautiful art work, guitars, photos, etc. A large fish tank Holding all kinds of tropically fish sits against a wall by a sitting area to my left and to my right A reception desk covered in binders and t-shirts and a computer. Three Days grace plays through the speakers.

Two guys stand at the desk talking to someone hidden from my view by their bodies.

"Hey baby." One said with a cocky attitude

Great. Fucking jerk offs.

I hear a sigh.

"Can I help you." The most beautiful voice said in an exhausted tone.

Her voice, even though irritated, was like a sexy lullaby. Husky but still very feminine.

"Ya sweet thing, you can help me. I got a raging hard on right now. You think you could help me with that." The fucking morons laughed.

"Ya I could help you with that." She purrs. I see a tattooed arm snake across and toward the mans crotch.

What the fuck?

"Oh ya baby...owww! Fuck stop! Bitch stop!" Douche number one said.

He pulls back, grabbing his crotch.

"Whoops! Did I do that wrong?" The sexy voice ask with false worry.

I laughed as the two fuckers ran past, me and left the shop.

I turned back toward the woman and was instantly Memorized. Actually struck stupid would be a better way to put it.

She couldn't have been older then 24.

Long brown curls cascade down her shoulders. Three studs rest In each dainty ear. Her wide, enchanting brown eyes framed by long lashes, and full pouty glossy lips. The skin I can see so far is covered in ink.

On her chest she has a tattoo of a red scull that looks almost like it's made out of rubies surrounded by black and gray roses.

On her right forearm she has a tat of a skull with the hands of time on its head, framed in roses. I see some writing but I can't quite make out what it says. Going toward her bicep she has portraits of what looks like to be old Hollywood actresses Marilyn Monroe, Katharine Hepburn, and Audrey Hepburn. All in black and gray.

On her left forearm she has a portrait of an older man and a little boy no older then five. They both are smiling cheek to cheek.

She is pure perfection.

I walk up to the counter smiling down at her.

She's a tiny thing, probably only 5'4 compared to my 6'8, and definitely the most Gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life.

With our height differences she has to crane her neck to see my face, but she looks just as dazzled by me as I am her.

I look down toward her left hand. No ring. Thank you baby Jesus. But on her index finger she has a pretty awesome tattoo of a lion. Even with the small space it's so detailed. I think I'm in love.

Rose POV

Holy mother of all things holy.

I cannot believe my luck.

Here I thought this day was going to be a complete shit fest, what with dinner with Tasha this weekend and having to deal with those jackasses, but then the skies part and the sun shines and a sex god walks into my shop.

Praise Jesus! I have been saved! He's tan, with long brown hair and hypnotizing brown eyes. A tight white shirt stretches across his extremely muscular pecks and stomach. And fuck me he is so tall! Oh god knows I love a tall man.

Intricate fire breathing Japanese dragons cover his right arm and his left is littered with sculls, death and destruction.

So fucking sexy.

His arms are so big and muscular. Everything about him is big...or at least I hope so.

I lick my lips.

I want him.

I will have him.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Büyükbaba-grandpa(Turkish)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am seriously spoiling you guys! I am really loving this story so I decided to update again today! Thank you to all of you who reviewed Please review and tell me what you think. Super super long chapter! Shout out to Chriss-meister! this is for you beautiful person!

ROSE POV

The gorgeous stranger and I have been staring each other for the longest time. I just can't look away or move my lips to speak.

This man LITERALLY has me speechless!

This has never happened to me.

Ever!

I leave men gaping like a fish in my wake, not the other way!

I just can't look away from his warm eyes. They look so hypnotizing and...and like home...wait what?!

The sex God and I are brought out of our staring contest by my new hero.

"Oh. My. God! Well who might you be, handsome?"

Mason Ashford.

Or As I like to refer to him as the gayest thing since Elton John.

Mr. Handsome sex God looks behind me in surprise.

No longer under his spell, I look behind me to my other best friend and co worker.

With wild reddish brown hair and freckles Mason is a very cute guy.

And right now he is eyeing this perfect specimen of a man like he is going to eat him.

Oh hell nah, bitch.

He's mine.

"Umm I'm Dimitri, I have an appointment with Rose Mazur." The Sexy stranger says.

Holy shit.

Is that a Russian accent?

...and my panties are officially ruined.

Dimitri. God even his name is sexy.

It's the kind of name perfect for screaming out during an orgasm.

"That's me!" I say a little too loud.

"I mean...umm that's...that's me." When did I become such a fucking loser?

Why is he effecting me like this!

He looks down at me surprised.

"You're Rose Mazur?" He asks incredulously.

It puts me off a little.

I cross my arms which makes my breasts become even more prominent.

He eyes them and licks his lips. Good.

"Ya that's me." I say with attitude.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, " I just didn't expect you to be so young considering the Quality of work you do."

My arms drop.

"Oh that's ok." I tell him. My ego is healed.

"Excuse meeee!" Sings Mason as he pushes me out of the way, bitch, "So tell me sugar, is that a Russian accent I hear?"

He looks a little uncomfortable.

"Umm yes it's Russian." He answers unsure of where this is going.

Mason licks his lips.

"Mmm that's what I thought. So tell me Mr. Yummy Russian man, do you like cock?"

"Mason! You can't harass our customers like that!" I yell at him.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Oh please I do it all the time! You just want this one for yourself!" Ok he has a point. "So whatcha say big boy?"

Dimitri's eyes widen. I drop my face in my hands.

"Umm I'm straight." He says uncomfortable

My head snaps up.

Dimitri looks at me and smiles which makes me blush.

Wait did I just blush? I never blush!

Why am I feeling like this? Like a teenager?

"Oh man! Rose you get all the good ones! Hmf!"

And with that he storms into the back room.

"Mason you're shop manager, you still have a job to do!" I yell out to the back room.

"No! I want to die. Life isn't fair!" He shouts back.

Drama queen I mutter in Turkish.

"Umm is he going to be ok?" Dimitri asked.

I turn back to him.

"Ya, you just broke his heart." I smile to show that I'm joking.

He laughs. "Tell him I'm sorry and if I were gay he would be my first choice."

"He'll be happy to hear that." I giggle.

Giggle?

Ok what the fuck is gong on with me!

DIMITRI POV

Fuck this woman is perfection.

I can see the curves of her body now. She should be illegal. I'm hard as a rock now. I wonder what she tastes like. It takes everything in me not to adjust myself. I don't care what it takes. She will be mine. Please don't be a like all the rest.

Rose POV

"So Dimitri, what can I do for you?" I ask.

Please don't be a douche. Please don't be a douche.

He brought a folder to the counter.

Huh...was he holding that the whole time?

Stupid,sexy, Russian man has me in a fucking trance.

"I want to get a portrait of my mother." He says as he takes out a photo of a beautiful brown haired woman. Probably in her early twenties. Looking at the picture and then at him you can definitely tell they are related.

Oh god this man is perfect. Sexy and he loves his mother.

Lord take me now because I am dead.

I try to keep my calm before I jump this perfect man

"Do you want this in black and grey or color?" I ask trying to remain professional.

"Black and grey." He answers.

I smile. "Good choice. And where do you want it?"

He puts a hand on his right peck, "My chest."

Oh fuck. Remain professional. remain professional. remain professional

"Okay I'm going to need to see your ID and have you'll fill out some paperwork." He grimaces.

I laugh. " I know this part sucks."

He hands me his ID. Wow...30... No way! He doesn't look much older then 25.

I hate men for aging so well...well not this man. Hmm I could never hate him. Not with a tush like that.

"Okay. this will only take me a few to draw up. You can take a seat over there."

Tracing over his mother's photo was actually a lot harder then It should have been. My hand keeps shaking knowing that the sexy Russian is watching me right now. I finally get through it without too many screw ups.

Oh fuck I really hope I don't fuck up his tattoo.

"Ok are you ready Dimitri?" I ask. I love saying his name.

It rolls off the tongue perfectly.

He says yes and walks with me to my tattooing station. I'm actually the only one with appointments today. Abe, Eddie and Alberta are all at a tattooing convention spreading our name around.

I hand him the stencil, absolutely terrified of his reaction.

My fears are put to rest.

"Rose this is perfect." He says in awe.

I beam at his praise.

I turn to my station and see it isn't prepared.

"Mason! Get your fairy ass out here and set up my station!" I yell out.

Bitch knows better.

He sulks out grumbling about me being a slave driver.

I turn to Dimitri, " sorry about him. You did a real number on his royal majesty." I raise my voice.

He turns around and cocks out his hip.

"Please sweetheart,you wish you were this fabulous."

Snapping his fingers he prances away.

Dimitri and I laugh.

Ok Rose, gotta keep your cool now.

"Ok um...can you umm...take your shirt off...please?" I'm a loser.

He smiles. Of fuck. Dimples.

Please no. I can't handle dimples.

He reaches behind his head and pulls his shirt off.

Holy fuck.

God is real.

Muscles on top of muscles on top of more muscles.

I guess I stared for a little too long because my ogling is cut short by sex on legs himself clearing his throat.

I mumble a sorry. Fuck he probably thinks I'm a spaz.

Seeing as I barely reach his nipples I order him to sit in a chair so I can apply the stencil.

I think I like It when he follows my orders. Kinky.

I step in between his long legs. Fuck I feel like I'm going to combust. I can tell he too, feels something as his eyes become hooded and his breath quickens.

Focus Rose!

Now we are eye to eye and I make quick work of preparing his skin and applying the stencil and taping the picture of his mom to the other side of his chest, so I can have a reference at hand.

"Okay, are you ready?" I ask.

"Absolutely!" His enthusiasm is infectious.

I prepare my machine and give myself a little pep talk.

Just treat him how you would treat any other customer.

I start tattooing.

"So I take it your close to your mother?" I ask. Tattooers are kinda like bartenders. People open up to us pretty quickly.

He smiles shyly.

"Ya. My Ma is amazing. I have three sisters too, I don't know how she put up with us." He laughs. His voice is so deep and rich and masculine.

I could listen to him all day.

"What's her name?"

"Olena."

I smile.

"She's really beautiful." I tell him truthfully.

His shy smile returns. He looks like a little boy. So cute!

"Ya she is." He looks up at me with sparkling eyes.

"How long have you been tattooing?" He asks.

Now I smile.

"Since I was six. My Baba taught me."

He looks confused. "Baba?"

"Oh sorry! Force of habit. Baba means dad." I tell him while wiping away excess ink from his skin.

"Oh what language is that? I saw the sign outside but I don't know what it means." He questions.

"Baba and Kiz means father and daughter in Turkish. My Baba is originally from Istanbul." I smile with pride for my old man.

"So what do you do for a living Dimitri?" Gahhh. I love saying his name!

"I'm a photographer."

I pause.

"Wait...is your last name Belikov?" I ask.

He nods shyly.

"Oh my god! I love your work! I have two of your photos at home and one in my office here."

I can't believe this.

He is my favorite photographer.

Ok. How do I get him naked?...well even more naked.

He smiles humbly, "thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Really?" I ask.

"Ya...um I've waited almost a year to get this because I've seen your work. You tattoos are so incredible. This is my most personal tattoo so far and I ahh...I wanted you to do it." He ducks his head.

I swear my ovaries are about to explode.

"That's so sweet."

We continue talking about our jobs and what we like about each other's art.

Talking with him is so easy and care free. His is presence is just so calming...and arousing.

It saddens me that I'm almost done with his tattoo. I have maybe a half hour with him tops.

I don't want him to go.

Dimitri POV

My God this woman is perfection. Perfection that I want to bend off a table and...

The bell above the door rings. I look over and see a tall elegant blonde woman walk through with a hyper little boy. He looks just like the little boy on Rose's arm.

"Momma, momma! Look! I got an A+ on my spelling test! Look! I even got a star on it!" He shouts running towards us,his holding his paper proudly.

He is an exact replica of his mother and probably the cutest little boy I have ever seen. Good genes definitely run in her family.

He sees His mom is tattooing and stops short from hugging her. Thank god. That would have sucked.

Rose smiles apologetically at Me but I wave her off smiling. I really don't mind. I love kids and this little guy is just the cutest. Especially since I really like his mother.

Rose puts down her tattoo gun.

"That's so great baby! I'm so proud of you! I can't hug you right now because I can't get my gloves dirty but I can give you kisses!"

"Ok we can do that cause none of my friends are here!" He beams and they peck on the lips lovingly as mother and son.

"So momma, since I did super good can we tattoo together?" He asks.

"Sure baby. The oranges are in the fridge in the back room. Ask uncle Mason to get them for you."

"Wait momma." He looks shyly at me and then whispers in Rose's ear.

She laughs, "Ask him yourself, silly."

He walks closer to me and sticks his tiny hand out.

"Hello Mr. My name is Dare Ibrahim Mazur what's yours?" I laugh at his cuteness. What a unique name.

I take his hand and shake it lightly in my large one.

"My name is Dimitri Alexander Belikov."

He looks down at his iron man shoes shyly.

"Go ahead baby, ask Mr. Belikov." Rose encourages her son.

"So when I grow up I want to be a tattoo artist just like my mommy and Büyükbaba, so would it be okay with you Mr. Belikov, if I watched my mommy tattoo you? I promise to be real quiet! Like a little mouse. Or a burglar."

I laugh loudly. " a burglar?" I ask him.

He nods like its the most normal thing in the world.

"Ya the good ones are quiet, and you never even know they are there! Then wham! All you stuff is gone! But I won't steal your stuff! I promise!"

This kid is so funny. Well with a mom like Rose I can see why.

"It's fine with me buddy if you want to watch! I don't want to keep you from learning. Especially with your mommy!"

He beams at me and goes to get a chair.

Rose turns back to me with watery eyes. "That's so sweet. You didn't need to do that."

I smile at her. "I adore kids it's really no problem."

Dare returns with a chair and watches his mom. She describes step by step what she's doing and he listens intently.

It makes me miss my own mother.

Well at least now she will be with me always.

"Mr. Belikov, who is the lady my mama is tattooing on you."

"That's my mama." It tell him with a smile.

"Really! Wow she's really pretty."

Before I know it Rose is done. I'm disappointed that our time is up. I love being with both of them.

"Wow mommy it looks just like the picture!" That makes me smile.

She cleans up my chest and says I can look in the mirror.

I stand up and walk toward it.

"Wow! You're tall! Mommy I want to be that tall when I grow up!"

I turn to him smiling "You gotta eat your green beans."

He pouts. "Aww man!"

Rose giggles

Fuck I love that sound.

Their are so many more sounds I want to hear from her.

Get your head out of the gutter Dimitri, her son is here!

I look into the mirror and gasp in awe.

Dare was right it looks exactly like the picture. It's perfect. My mother looks perfect.

Without my permission tears spring into my eyes.

My mom.

Rose walks up to me shyly.

"What do you think?" She asked me.

Before I could stop myself I pick up up and hug her to me and spin her around.

"It's incredible! Thank you so much Roza!" I begrudgingly put her down gently and stare into her eyes passionately. She felt so good in my arms. She felt right and natural. Like she belonged there.

"Roza?" She asks.

Oh shit I didn't mean to say that.

I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh sorry it's ah... Your name in Russian." Idiot!

"Don't be sorry. I like it."

We smile at each other.

She raps my tattoo up and sends Dare to get his Oranges.

Once my shirt is on and I paid for my tattoo I find the courage to do what I've wanted to do since I first laid eyes on her.

"So umm...I was wondering...if you would like to ahh...go on a date with me this weekend?"I ask trying to be as sure if myself as possible.

I'm usually not like this, but this woman is doing things to me I have never felt in my life. I feel like I'm sixteen again and asking a girl out for the first time.

She looks around unsure. Shit

"I'm sorry! Forget I said anything! You probably have a boyfriend. I'm so sorry." I start to walk away when I feel her hand on my forearm.

"Wait no! I'm not seeing anyone and I would love to go out with you I just have plans this weekend I can't get out of. Umm are you free on Friday?" She bites her lip.

I want to be the one to do that.

"Ya. Friday's perfect Roza." I tell her, my accent deepening with pleasure.

She beams at me.

So beautiful.

She gives me her number and I walk out of her shop with a final, sultry goodbye from Rose and a fist bump from Dare.

For the first time in five years I have hope for my future.

I worked really hard on this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok you guys are freaking awesome! Chriss-meister you are probably my favorite person in the whole world right now! Thank you for everybody who reviewed! It inspires me to write knowing that you all have the same enthusiasm for my story as I do! I don't own anything! Enjoy and review!

Rose POV

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Tonight is my date with Dimitri and I have no idea what I am going to wear.

Ever since he walked into my shop I have not been able to think about anything else.

Even when I'm with Dare he is still in the back of my mind.

His smile. His voice. His body. Gah!

I haven't talked to him since Tuesday when he called me to make plans on Friday.

Ever since then I have been debating with myself if I should call him or will that seem too stalkerish?

I miss him.

Which is ridiculous!

I don't know this man. At all!

He could be just like all the rest.

He could be just like Jesse.

I hate saying that, but it could be true.

Fuck why does this have to be so confusing and...scary?

Not that I would ever admit to being scared of anything.

I'm Rosemarie Mazur. Sexy,badass,tattooed mother.

Nothing scares me.

I look at the clock and realize he will be here in two hours.

What the fuck am I going to wear?!

I have only one option.

Dialing up the fashion guru herself.

"Lissa I have no idea what I am going to wear!" I cry to my best friend before she she could say anything.

"Oh is your date tonight?! With that sexy man from Your tattoo parlor? Oh man if I wasn't married." She gushed.

"If you weren't married, you still wouldn't get him because I call dips and the sexy Russian! Now what should I wear?!"

She huffs in the phone.

"Fine what ever! Ok so I think you should wear your LBD." She replies.

Now it's my turn to huff.

"Liss I have probably a thousand little black dresses! Which one!"

"the one with the heart cut out in the back! Pair it with your red pumps, a tennis bracket and some diamond earrings. He won't know what hit him! Oh and straighten your hair!"

"You are a goddess, Lissa! Ok I'm going to to let you go and get dressed!"

"Ok but I want ALL the details tomorrow at lunch!" She warns me.

"Fine, but not I front of satan, ok?"

"Deal." She agrees giggling.

We hang up and I get dressed and straighten my long hair.

I do my make up in a simple smokey eye and lip gloss.

I was going to wear lipstick, but if I'm lucky their will be kissing and red lipstick is a bother.

"Whoa momma. You look pretty! Where are you going?" Dare ask me from my bedroom door.

"I told you baby, I have a date with Mr. Belikov. Your baby sitter should be hear soon actually." I answer him.

"Oh ya! Oh is uncle Mason coming over?!" He asks me excitedly.

"Child I am already here and ready to get down with my favorite nephew!" Mason shouts from downstairs.

Dare runs down to him screaming for joy.

I don't Know what they do when I'm gone, but Dare tells me it's the funnest time he has when I can't be here with him.

As I'm slipping into my shoes Mason walks in with Dare hanging on his shoulder.

" oh my god! Rosie if I was a straight man I would be all over you right now, hot damn, you fine honey. And I forgive you for stealing my man." Mason tells me.

"Momma you stole from uncle Mason?" Dare ask me sternly.

Before I could answer Mason interrupts me.

"Oh yes she did, Dare Bear. Broke my heart."

Dare comes up to me with his hands on his hips.

"Mommy you have to give what you stole back!"

Mason nods his head in agreement.

"Dare baby, I couldn't have stole from Mason cause it was never his in the first place." I smile smugly at my bestie.

He huffs. "Excuse you miss thaang. I don't need to do this for you! I have A life you know."

I snort. "Oh I'm sure you will survive not watching The Golden Girls on one Friday."

He places a hand over Dare's eyes and flips me off.

Laughing I step into my blood red fuck me shoes and check myself out in the mirror.

Not to shabby Mazur.

I hope he likes it.

Dimitri POV

I don't think I have ever been this nervous in my life.

Not when I lost my virginity

Not when I graduated high school and had to give my valedictorian speech.

Not even when I told my family I was moving to America.

I don't know what it is about this small, beautiful woman but Roza is tearing down everything I thought I knew and making me feel like a completely different man.

Not in A bad way.

In the best way possible.

I feel so alive. So young.

It's 7:45 and I'm on my way to her home, which thankfully is very close to my own, and trying to keep my cool.

...it's not working.

I look over to my passenger seat and spy the three red roses I bought for her. A dozen seemed like to many and one seemed like not enough. Or like a pickup line. A Rose for a Rose. I'm sure she gets that enough.

What if she wants a dozen?

My palms are sweating, my heart is racing.

God I sound like A thirteen year old girl.

Ok Belikov! You have got to man up. Rose is a woman. She's going to want a man.

Not some blubbering moron.

About ten minutes later I pull into a drive way leading up to a beautiful two story house.

I park behind a blue Toyota and...the black mustang.

This woman is perfect.

Fixing my jacket I walk up to her door with her flowers and knock.

This is it.

The door swings open.

"I knew you wanted me."

Uh oh.

"Mason I'm going to kill you!"

Roza pushes Mason out of the way.

"Hi Dimitri!" Fuck I love when she says my name.

I look her up and down and know instantly that this woman is Going to be the death of me.

She's wearing a sexy short sleeved black dress that comes down to about mid thigh, Sky high red stilettos and her silky brown hair is straightened. A generous amount of cleavage is showing.

With the short length of her dress I can now make out a large tattoo of what looks to be black,brown and red feathers of a dream catcher. The texture of it makes it looks as if it were painted on her body.

So sexy.

I can't wait to feel her hair, and face,and body. Fuck, I don't know if I will be able to hide an erection in these pants.

"I'm so sorry about him! You left quite the impression on him." God her smile is so beautiful.

"Well I sincerely hope I left one on you as well, Roza." I tell her.

That a boy Belikov. You got this.

She bites her full bottom lip.

I don't got this.

So Goddamn sexy.

"Oh trust me comrade, you have." She purrs.

"Comrade?" I laugh stepping closer to her.

She just shrugs her shoulders and looks up at me coyly.

With our hight difference I can see down her dress...no bra.

God is real.

I have to touch her.

I cup her soft, delicate cheek. "You look so fucking gorgeous, Roza." I tell her gruffly.

Fuck she smells so good. Like candy.

Her skin feels like silk. Touching her feels like something is awakening in me. Like a new sense.

It's like magic.

"Thank you, Dimitri." She whispers cupping my hand on her cheek with her own, "You look so handsome."

I lift her flowers up slightly.

"these are for you."

She beams up at me.

"They're beautiful! No one has ever given me flowers before!" She lifts them to her cute little nose and smells them.

Well that is just not right.

She's a queen and needs to be treated as such.

"Do you wanna come in so I can put these In a vase." She asks.

I nod and step through her door, having to bend down slightly.

Her walls are painted a homey reddish brown color and have pictures and paintings hung all around.

"Hello Mr. Belikov!" I look down to see Dare shyly staring up at me.

He's wearing batman pajamas, a superman robe and ninja turtle slippers.

Umm so the kid is kind of a rebel.

"Hey buddy." I crouch to be at more his level.

"Are you taking my mommy on a date?" He asks with a determined look on his face.

"Yes sir I am, is that ok with you?" I ask him seriously.

He taps his chin.

"That depends. I'm going to ask you a question and your answer will decide everyone's fate. Do you accept the challenge."

Ok this kid needs to stop being so freaking cute.

"I accept, wise one." I say bowing to him.

He giggles.

"Ok...who would win in a fight? A turtle or a pig." He ask me.

It takes everything I have in me not to laugh, but instead to really think about his question.

"Hmm you sir, ask the most difficult questions...I would have to say...a turtle."

His eyes widen and he nods his head.

"You are worthy." He runs away screaming, "uncle Mason Mr. Belikov agrees with me! Haha!"

I stand up right, laughing.

"You're really good with him." I hear from behind me.

Turning around, I see Rose has tears in hers eyes again.

"I honestly love children." I tell her truthfully.

"Do you have any of your own?" She asks me.

I smile sadly.

"No I don't. I hope to someday though." I tell her.

We smile at each other.

"Are you ready?" I ask her holding out my hand.

"Yes, just let me say bye to Dare."

Dare hears his name and comes running towards us.

Rose bends down and hugs him to her tightly.

It's so beautiful, I almost want to look away.

I don't want to intrude on them.

"Bye baby, I love you. Be good for uncle Mason." She tells him.

"Okay mommy. I love you too." He answers kissing her.

He turns to me. "Take care of my mommy, capiche?"

I bend down and look him in the eye seriously.

"I will protect her with my life." I tell him meaning every word.

This satisfied him greatly and he ran back toward the living room after giving me a manly fist bump.

Roza smiles up at me and bites her lip again.

I want to bite that lip.

Among other things.

I lightly grab her chin and with my thumb extract her lip from her teeth.

"That is really very distracting." I tell her, my accent thick with lust.

She smirks at me and looks down toward my pants.

"Trust me comrade, I am well aware of that." Vixen. Sexy, vixen.

I growl.

"Come on big boy, let's get out here." She purrs brushing past me.

Fuck.

While she's not looking I readjust myself in my trousers.

I help Rose slip into a black cardigan and wrap an arm around her small waist and lead her to my truck.

I help her in and we set off.

Rose POV

This man is perfect.

The way he talks to Dare and the way his touch feels, the way he smells.

Gah. He smells like...a man. It's so intoxicating.

He's perfect.

It's taking everything I have not to straddle him and ride him like my inner cowgirls is craving to do.

Gotta calm yourself, Rose. No need to molest the poor man.

Although I don't think he would mind too much...

"Where are we going?" I ask soon after we left my house.

"Do you like sushi?" He asks me.

"Love it!" I answer enthusiastically.

He beams. "Great! I have a reservation at a great Japanese kitchen."

"You really like the Japanese culture don't you? What with the tattoos and everything." I ask, curious.

He laughs. "Ya I do. I've loved Japanese art since I was a little boy. Drove my Babushka, my grandmother, crazy. She would tell me 'I didn't survive the revolution so you could look at foreign drawings. Where is your Russian pride'?"

I giggle at him.

"You're really close to your family aren't you?" I ask.

"Ya, most of them." He answers.

"Why did you move all the way over here?"

Dimitri POV

I think hard about her question.

"Change." I tell her simply.

She smiles at me, understanding completely.

We arrive at the restaurant and I help her out of my truck.

Any chance to touch her I will take advantage of.

We enter and immediately I want to leave.

I help Rose take off her thin cardigan and her glorious curves are proudly on display...and every male close to us notices.

I will kill any motherfucker who tries anything.

I don't know how she notices my distress, but she does.

She grabs my cheek with her small hand and pulls my head down to her level

"I'm here with you. Just remember that comrade." She kisses my cheek lightly and lets my face go.

I think I'm in love.

Yeva POV

I awaken from my deep slumber with a small smile on my face.

Finally my Dimka has found her.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers! If you read my other stories don't worry I will never abandon a story! This story is just in the forefront my mind at the moment! I own nothing. Enjoy and review.

Rose POV

Not that I will admit it but I kind of got some satisfaction from a Jealous Dimitri.

I can tell his inner caveman was telling him to claim and concur.

Oh we are going to have a lot fun behind private doors.

We are seated immediately in a somewhat private part of the restaurant and order quickly.

"So tell me about yourself Roza." Says Dimitri.

"What do you wanna know?" I ask.

"How old are you?" He asks me.

"22." I tell him knowing what his next questions is going to be.

"How old is Dare?" He asks confused.

Yup, knew it.

I Look down at my lap.

"Six. I had him when I was sixteen." I tell him honestly, feeling uncomfortable.

He grabs my chin lightly and lifts my head up.

"Hey don't do that. I think you are a wonderful mother. Dare is so lucky to have you." He says to me, keeping a hold of my chin.

"Thank you. " this man is perfect.

"Roza may I ask about His father?"

I smile sadly.

"His name was Jesse. We dated for about a year when I got pregnant. He didn't take it very well and accused me of cheating on him. After Dare was born we took a paternity test, and he signed his rights away. I haven't seen him since."

Dimitri POV

I cup her cheek.

"You are such a strong woman, Roza." I tell her, meaning every word.

This woman is so incredible and loving and amazing.

I don't deserve her.

She kisses my palm sweetly.

"So were did you come with the name Dare?" I ask her.

She laughs.

"My Baba, Ibrahim,"she holds out her arm to me and shows me her tattoo of Dare and an older man, "used tell me old Turkish fairy tales when I was a little girl. My favorite one was about this poor beggar man, named Dare, who would work long and hard to support his family and would die for them and eventually did. When I was kid that's how I saw my father. As a strong, hard working protector. I always pictured Him as Dare. Minus the death part. So when I found out I was pregnant with a boy I knew I wanted to name him Dare Ibrahim." She smiles shyly.

"That's beautiful."

"What about your mother?" I ask

"She left when I was ten. I haven't seen or talked to her since."

"I'm so sorry Roza."

"It's ok. She really wasn't much of a mother anyways." She says with a shrug.

So strong.

"So I know your close with your mom, what about your father?" She's asks me curiously.

"My father wasn't a very good man...he was extremely... abusive towards my mother, my sisters and myself." I tell her, trying to keep my anger in check.

She grabs my hand. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes fill with unshed tears for me.

"It's ok. When I was 13 I put a stop to it." I tell her with a small smile.

"What happened?" She asks tentatively.

"Well at that age I was already bigger then him, and stronger from sports..." I pause.

"Please tell me you kicked his ass." She begs, squeezing my hand.

I smile. "I did."

She cups my cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You are such an incredible man, Dimitri, taking care of your family like that." She tells my stroking my face.

Her touch feels so good.

"Thank you Roza."

Our food comes and we drift to lighter subjects like movies,music, our jobs. She asked me how my tattooing is doing. She did such an amazing job it's healed perfectly.

"Prince!? You like Prince? How retro!" Rose laughs.

"Hey, he makes good music.! What about you! Christina Aguilera?" I laugh along with her.

"Hey! Christina is the voice of our generation!"

We agree that both are icons, laughing the whole time.

I tell her about my sister and how they terrorized me as a child and dressed me up in dresses and make up and made me marry their dolls.

That got a big belly laugh from her. I have discovered that she laughs with her whole being. It's so endearing and cute.

I don't think I have ever been this carefree with a woman before.

Especially not with...her...ugh.

Still smiling up at each other, her biting her lip, I feel her bare foot crawling up my leg.

Vixen.

"You are playing a very dangerous game, little girl." I tell her darkly, wrapping a hand around the side of her neck and lightly Massaging.

She trials her foot higher up my calf.

My dick twitches in need.

"Where's the fun in playing safely." She purrs licking her lips.

Fucking vixen!

I place my other hand on her smooth bare thigh under the table and trace her skin lightly.

She moans.

Fucking hell, I am harder then a fucking rock now.

They only thing I can think of is taking her and showing her who she belongs to.

Oh and she is mine now. No doubt about it.

I trial my hand higher up her creamy thigh.

"You're mine now Roza, you know that right?" I tell her with no room for arguing, bringer her face closer to mine.

She's about to answer when our waiter comes and brings us the check.

Fucking cock block.

"I think it's time you take me home big boy."

I growl in displeasure.

"Ya I guess so." I grumble like a little boy.

Once were in my truck I pull her to the middle seat as close to me as possible and tease her thigh again.

She never answered me, so it's best to keep reminding her that I want her and I will make her mine.

Very soon.

I drive as slowly as I can, not wanting to separate from her yet. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

We arrive at her home and I walk her to her door.

She looks up at me through her lashes.

"I had a really great time tonight." She says smiling.

I Cup her neck again and run a hand through her long hair.

Fuck everything about her is perfect and soft.

"I did too."

Our faces slowly move closer.

"Comrade?"

I smile at her nickname for me.

"Yes?"

"Just kiss me already." She whispers with authority.

"Yes ma'm." I growl.

I bend down and press my lips to hers.

Magic.

Her lips feel like silk just like her skin and She tastes as good as she smells.

I groan out and flick my tongue across her full lips.

She quickly grants me access and our tongues play together.

The kiss is soft but passionate.

Instead of fighting for dominance we give into each other.

We will have plenty if time to attack each other.

Ok. I'm lying. I want to attack now.

My back is starting to ache from bending down so I grab her by her shapely ass and hoist her up my body.

She moans in my mouth and wraps her long legs around my waist, resting her hot core on my covered erection.

I press her up against her door and completely devour her.

After awhile She breaks our kiss, out of breath.

I trail my lips down her long throat and suck.

I want my mark on her.

She needs to know that she belongs to me.

"Who do you belong to Roza?" I growl out.

She moans.

I rock into the heaven between her thighs.

"answer me." I demand.

"You! I belong to you!" She gasps out.

I smile smugly and continue sucking.

She grabs me by my hair and pulls my head back.

"You own me Dimitri, but own you as well." She growls.

And then starts sucking on my neck right above my collar bone.

"Fuck Roza." I groan.

We kiss again. Softer this time. Our tongues dance and play together sensually.

We break apart, breathing heavily.

"When can I see you again, baby?" I ask her.

"Dare is spending the night with my father tomorrow night. Do you want to come over for dinner? I'm a pretty a good cook."

I grin wide and nod.

We kiss softly a few more times before she goes inside.

I walk away knowing that I have found my soul mate.

As I get into my truck my phones rings.

"Hello?"

"A long distance caller is trying to reach you. Do you except the charges." I hear a female operator say.

"Yes." I say, slightly confused.

After a minute I'm connected.

"ВьI правьI димка, ТьI нашел ее, Наконец." I smile at my grandmothers words.

Review! Review review review review!

Translation!  
"You are correct Dimka, you have found her at last."

Review review review review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thank you to everybody that reviewed! Most of you seem to like it I did get one who thought they were moving to fast but that's just how I want my story to go. Please review and tell me what you think!

P.S. I have a new story called perfect girl! It's a Bella/Emmett pairing! Check it out and review!

Rose POV

"Vasilisa, where did you get these chairs, they're too firm and straight." Said satan in a shrill voice.

"...and this chicken is a little dry. You should pay more attention when your cooking." Said FUCKING SATAN!

"I'm sorry Tasha, would you like something different?" Lissa asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh no I wouldn't want you to actually work." Satan said mockingly.

"Aunt Tasha, please." Christian groaned. Pansy.

"What Chris I was just making an observation." Satan smiled with a gleam in her wicked icy eyes.

Time to step in.

"Actually Lissa I find your chicken quite juicy...You know Tasha as you get older your taste buds start to weaken... Maybe you should get that checked out, don't you agree fire crotch."

The black haired she-devil is only 35, but I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't get my jabs in somewhere.

"Don't call me fire crotch Rose." Christian grumbled.

"If you didn't want me calling you fire crotch you shouldn't have made you pants catch on fire. You brought it on yourself." I tease while eating my juicy chicken.

Lissa tried to stifle a giggle and Fire crotch just looked away uncomfortable.

Stupid pyro.

Tasha turned her ugly stare on me.

If looks could kill.

"So Rosemarie...I see you have a new tattoo. How...nice." The bitch says in disdain as she eyes my chest piece.

I smile. Two can play this game.

"You saw it did you? It's good to hear that your eye sight isn't affected like your taste buds yet." I smile in fake concern as I sip my margarita.

Fire crotch diffidently provided the goods.

Her eyes turned into evil little slits of frost.

"I, personally, would never do that to my chest...but to each their own." She smirks.

I chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry...what chest?" I ask confused.

Flat chested bitch.

"What did you say?!" She slightly yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry is your hearing in the same boat as your taste? Tell me how's you hips?" I ask in mock concern.

Take that bitch.

Before she could fight back Christian cuts in coughing on his food slightly.

"SO Aunt Tasha! Umm...tell me about that guy you are seeing!" Taking a huge gulp of his beer.

Still shooting daggers at me she replies stiffly.

"Well we're actually on...a slight break at the moment, but I know my Dimka and I well get back together soon." Looking pleased with herself.

She had a slight gleam in her dead eyes.

"Not if he has a working brain." I muttered.

She glared at me and I just smiled wide and bright.

Downing my drink I refiled my glass. This is going to be a long afternoon.

Dimitri POV

Tank sits patiently at my side as I snap shot after shot of my surroundings.

An elderly couple holding each other in the park, A young mother making silly faces at her newborn and my personal favorite, I got the perfect shot of a man stepping in dog shit.

That one probably won't sell but I will always get a kick out of it.

Still laughing at the poor bastard I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Looking at the ID, I can feel a big, and probably stupid, smile spreading across my face.

"Hello Roza."

I hear a giggle.

"Hi comrade." My dream woman purrs with a voice of velvet.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I ask as charmingly as I can.

"Will I just wanted to know if you are allergic to anything. The last thing we need tonight is me killing you." She laughs nervously.

I smile at her thoughtfulness.

"Nope. I'm all good."

"Good."

We both fall silent.

"... I miss you." Roza says softly.

"I miss you too, baby."

"It doesn't make sense to miss each other...we've known each other a week." She sighs.

"...we are kind of crazy huh." I tell her while I lightly pet Tank.

She laughs.

Beautiful.

"Yea I guess we are."

Surprisingly, The thought doesn't scare me.

"...Rose please I'm dying in here! She's trying to plan when Christian and I should children! Get back in here!" I hear a faint voice hiss.

"I'll be in there in a sec!" Rose whisper/yells.

"I gotta go comrade, My friend Lissa needs to be saved from the wicked bitch of the west."

I laugh loudly, disturbing a group of birds eating.

"Ok I'll see you at six. Bye." I hang up smiling like a fool.

Rose POV

Once I was finally freed from the presence of evil, I drove home in a hurry to prepare.

I don't understand why, but for some reason I just can't stop thinking about this man.

Especially after last night.

The way he kissed me and made his claim.

It was very primal, which normally I would hate and would have kicked the guy in his nuts, but with him...I want to be his.

This man could really be my mate for life.

...or he could be a the biggest heart break I will ever suffer.

Once I return home I call my Baba to check up on my baby.

"Kiz what did I tell you about calling. This is manly time!" I laugh at my fathers Turkish accent as he scolds.

"Sorry for caring about my child, baba. It won't happen again!" I tell him sarcastically.

He laughs at me.

"How is he?" I ask smiling.

"Oh his just fine. We're at mcdonalds right now so he's playing. How are you Kiz?"

I frown in confusion.

"Baba you just saw me this morning. Are you ok? You sound like maybe it's time for a home." I tell him in jest...well...mostly in jest.

"Yes, but this morning I did not know that you had a new man in your life. Now I do. So I ask again, oh sweet daughter of mine, how are you?"

I bite my lip.

"My son has a big mouth."

Abe laughs.

"That he does. Thankfully or else I probably wouldn't have found out about this suitor until the wedding day." He answer dryly.

"Suitor? What are yo...Old man are you flirting with someone?" I ask suspiciously.

"No I'm talking to you my beautiful darling." He says sweetly, then whispers, " sorry kiz but I only think of you as a friend, I ain't into that nasty shit."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Stop eye fucking some poor woman and watch my kid. I gotta go you dirty bastard."

He laughs loudly.

"Of course I can donate to the children's Hospital. You know I love those kids." Dirty old man.

"Good bye old man."

"Of course ten thousand isn't too much."

I hang up laughing at his sly antics.

The poor woman will undoubtedly fall for his charm and into his womanizing web.

I love my baba but ever since Janine left he hasn't exactly been a gentleman toward the opposite gender.

I pick up around the house and make sure I have all the ingredients I will need for tonight.

I really hope he likes my cooking. Nobody has ever complained before, but you never know.

God I just can't seem to keep still

Dimitri is completely turning me on my head.

I really hope this won't end up in heart break.

For either of us.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Years! Gotta kick off 2014 in style so here is chapter seven! Please review!

Dimitri POV

I fidget with my button Down shirt as I walk up Rose's stoop.

God I don't know why but I'm just so fucking nervous. I don't know why but this woman is doing crazy things to me.

I knock on her door quickly with my free hand, needing to see her as soon as possible.

The other is grasping a bottle of red wine tightly. Too tight.

After a few seconds I become jittery and check my breath. Minty fresh.

Fuck I'm a loser.

As I pull away, Rose swings the door open, her beautiful chestnut hair falling in her face.

My eyes rake down her curvy but little body.

She's wearing a tight Eminem T-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

She's a goddess.

"Hi." She breathes seductively.

A fucking goddess.

"Hi." I step closer to her and take her face in my free hand, bend down...way down, and kiss her softly.

I feel her hands grasp my arms, bringing me closer.

My tongue plays with her lips as my hand slides back until I'm grasping a handful of chocolate locks.

"Hmm you know, my father always warned me that kissing strangers was a bad idea." She teases me softly.

I smile and lift up my gift for her to see.

"I brought wine."

Her eyes lit up and she pulled my face down and kissed me again.

Laughing against her perfect lips I deepened the kiss, my tongue exploring hers.

Breaking part I handed her the wine and she lead me through the door.

As soon as I step in I'm immediately hit with a delicious aroma.

"Something smells amazing." I tell her.

She beams up at me.

God, I will do anything to always be able to see that smile.

"Thank you so much! Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. I'm going to go put this on ice and check on it. The living room is through there; make yourself at home."

I walk towards where she pointed, passing by pictures of her, Dare and a flurry of other faces.

I walk through an arch way and stare in amazement.

It's a large room filled with comfortable looking black couches, a plasma, knick knacks, books, toys, a record player with a shelf full of old looking records, and more pictures.

It looks like...a home.

"I'm sorry it looks like a mess." I hear from beside me.

I look down at Rose and Shake my head.

"It looks like a home." I tell her truthfully.

I had forgotten what one looked like.

"Dinners ready." She smiles at me understandingly and taking my hand.

"Could you help me with plates and glasses I thought we could eat at the coffee table. It's more comfortable."

I watch as she bring out of the stove the most tasty looking lasagne and garlic bread I have ever seen.

I collect plates, forks and glasses and take them back to the living room.

She brings out the food and wine and we dish out the food for each other.

"Oh God Roza. This is so good. I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal."

She giggled cutely.

"I'm glad you like it. To be completely honest...I was really nervous about what you would think of my cooking and my home." She looks down shyly.

I run a hand up her thigh, wishing it was bare like last night.

"Roza everything about you is perfect to me."

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows rise in disbelief.

"Everything?" She asks doubtful.

"Everything." I repeat taking another mouth water bite.

"My messy house?"

I nod.

"My over baring gay bestie?"

I nod again.

Fear crosses her beautiful face.

Rose POV

"My son?" I ask softly.

I can't have my heart broken again.

He drops his fork and before I know it his lips are on mine.

He brings me into his lap so I'm straddling him, his lips dominating mine.

My hands run through his soft, long hair as I moan into his mouth.

He grabs my face and pulls me away.

I'm not sure, but I think a whimper escapes me.

"Roza listen to me. I have no problem that you are a mother. You are wonderful and Dare is an amazing little boy. He is not baggage to me. He is a part of you and I everything about you is perfect."

I hate myself for it but tears fall down my cheeks. He kisses them away.

With the food forgotten I stand up from his lap, take his large hand in my small one and lead him upstairs.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! I'm really sorry if it takes me a while to update my stories but I can absolutely promise you I will not abandoned my stories. I love writing and I hope to one day make a career out of it so this is the perfect practice! I own nothing. Enjoy and review.

P.S. Warning. Some nasty shit bout to happen. ;)

Before I could pull Dimitri up the stairs, he stops me.

"Roza, are you positive? We don't have to do anything until you're ready."

I shut him up with a sloppy kiss.

"Do you want to know what I want?" I ask against his lips.

He only nods.

"I want to be yours in every way possible. I want you take me upstairs and show me who I belong to. I trust you Dimitri. I know that we've only known each other for a short time but..." I trial off, not knowing the right words.

He finishes my sentence for me.

"But it feels right. Like...we were made for each other." He whispers, burying his hands in my hair and massaging.

I nod and kiss the fire tattoo at his exposed wrist.

Before I know it I'm no longer standing, but instead in Dimitri's arms bridal style.

He walks up the stairs two at a time and once where in the hallway I point him to my room at the end, never once taking our eyes off of each

I open my door and he places me back on my feet near my huge queen sized bed.

"We can always stop, Roza." He whispers rubbing my neck and collar bones.

I only shake my head.

I reach up and start unbuttoning his shirt.

Once it's off I stare up at his muscular, abs and chest. My portrait of his mother stands out proudly on his right peck. His huge, tattooed arms flex and bunch as his hands trial down from my neck and toward my hips.

He grabs the hem of my tee and lifts it over my head, revealing my lacy black bra.

Tossing my shirt, his hands return to my skin, lightly gripping my waist and stroking up my sides.

His hands leave a trail of goosebumps across my skin.

His touch is like fire. I'm becoming addicted to it

"Your skin feels like silk. So beautiful." He groans in his deep, accented voice.

My hands trial up his hairy tattooed arms and toward his wide shoulders.

Fuck I love wide shoulders.

My hands journey down toward his wide chest.

FUCK. I love a wide chest. I bit my lip, trying to keep in a moan.

My hands come in contact with a slight stubble.

Dimitri must have seen the confusion on face.

"I know you have to shave to get a tattoo so I just got my whole chest waxed, so it wasn't just one hairless spot. Now it's growing back." He admitted shyly.

I smile up at him and bring his face down for a kiss.

This man is sexy and cute all in one.

His fiery touch travels towards my back until he reaches the hook of my bra. With little difficulty he unsnaps it and ever so softly trails the straps down my arms until my breast are out in the open for his hungry eyes.

We both moan as my perky nipples harden from the cool air hitting them.

He drops to his knees and brings my body up against, and shoves his face between the valley of my large breast.

I moan out loudly as he suckles them from side to side then my aching nipples.

"Oh Dimitri. That feels so good."

He growls and continues his game using his large, calloused hands now.

I can't take his teasing anymore.

I lift his head and kiss him, licking his soft lips until he opens his mouth so our tongues can play.

His hands trial toward the button of my jeans.

Once he reaches them a new sense of urgency fills us both and he quickly pulls them down my hips and thighs.

Tearing his mouth away from mine for air, he strips my pants off completely, picks me up and lays me down on my bed.

He kisses down my body playing with my nipples and belly button making me giggle.

Once he reaches my black panties, he looks up at me, asking for permission again.

I bite my lip and nod; wanting this more then anything.

He pulls them softly down my smooth legs kissing them as he goes, taking his time as he licks my tattoo of a dream catcher my left leg.

"Dimitri." I moan, needing more.

"Let me worship you Roza." He begs against the skin of my thighs.

He spreads my legs and moans at the sight of my bare, dripping wet pussy. My little pink stud piercing above the hood of my clit gleams in the soft lighting.

"Fuck. You are perfection. A true goddess." He groans while peppering kisses along the inside of my quivering thighs, eyeing my piercing with hungry eyes.

He's so close to where I want him most. Tease.

"Dimitri! Please!" I cry out as he nips my sensitive skin.

"What do you want baby girl? Let me hear you." He asks, trailing his moist tongue so close to where I need him.

"Please Dimitri! Lick me. I need it." I'm thrashing around, pulling at my black comforter trying to escape his pleasurable torture, but at the same time never wanting it to end.

He growls again. Fuck it's such a turn on.

He is such a huge,strong, powerful man.

I feel so delicate and secure in his arms.

Usually I'm fine on my own. I don't need a man...but everything is different with Dimitri.

I'm brought out of my musing by Dimitri licking my pussy lips softly over and over.

My hands find purchase in his long, soft hair and hiss loudly. He moans against me, the vibrations taking over my whole being.

"Please I can't take the teasing anymore. Please Dimitri I need you inside me. Now!"

I try to pull him up but he doesn't budge.

"No. I'm not done." He smirks at me and dips his head back between my legs and starts sucking my opening. Hard.

"Oh God. Oh God. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." I can't stop chanting over and over. Pure unadulterated pleasure shoots up my whole body.

"I'm so Close. Please Dimitri!" I scream out, pulling his hair slightly.

He slips two large fingers inside of my pussy and sucks on my clit and piercing, moaning.

Oh god the vibrations. I'm done.

My back arches, my thighs trap his head, and my whole body is overcome with wave after wave of the most delicious orgasm I have ever experienced.

I scream out Dimitri's name as I feel him lick me through my orgasm.

My whole body sags, lifelessly down to the soft comforter of my bed, my eyes falling closed.

"Dimitri." I whisper with a silly grin.

I don't know how he did what he did, but the tongue of a Russian is not to be taken for granted.

"You are so fucking perfect." I feel his lips, wet from my arousal, trial up my body, across my chest, up my neck and finally he finds my lips.

"Please make love to me." I beg through our heated kiss.

He stands and takes his shoes off and pulls down his pants.

I prop myself up on my elbows, my legs still spread wide. A thick trial of dark hair leads down to the large bulge in his white boxers.

Oh lord. This man is going to kill me.

He slides his boxers down his hips, making his long, thick cock bob up and down.

My jaw drops. It's fucking huge.

"You're going to kill me." I moan breathless, eyes as big as saucers.

He smirks and wraps a hand around the base of his dick and starts stroking slowly.

"Oh, but what a way to go." A pearly white bead of cum leaks out of his large head.

I lick my lips. New ideas form in my perverted mind.

I quickly move to sit at the edge of my bed and pull him by his hips closer to me.

"Roza." He growls.

I look up at him through my lashes and grab ahold of his member swatting away his hand.

Still looking at him, I lick the head of his cock, tasting his cum.

He throws his head back and groans.

Breathing heavily from lust, I lick all around the large head of his cock, while pumping the soft skin of his thick shaft. A large vain protrudes proudly in my palm.

"Roza." He growls through his teeth again, looking down at me as I tease his sensitive head.

"Don't like being teased now do ya?" I ask while lightly tracing my lips around his head.

"Please Roza." He hisses and rubs my shoulder and neck. He really enjoys having a hand around my neck.

Hmm that could be fun.

"Oh I like it when you beg comrade." I say innocently while licking his leaking cum lightly again.

Usually I can't fucking stand the taste of cum...but this man is my exception for...everything.

"Roza." He growls out with authority.

I look up at him breathless and with wide eyes, My chest heaving and my thighs rubbing together.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

"What do want Dimitri?"

"I want your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock." He grunts out in his baritone voice, his accent impossible thick.

I do as I'm told and wrap my lips around the head of his cock and suck hard, my tongue swirling around as I suck.

He groans out loudly.

I rub my thighs together harder at the sounds of his pleasure.

I take as much of him as I can, my hand pumping what my mouth can't.

I look up at Dimitri and see him staring down at me. Eyes hard as he focuses on his pleasure. His grunts never stopping.

From the corner of my eye I see his hands clenching and unclenching, not knowing what to do with them.

I've never felt this way before.

I've never, ever felt this need.

But now I can't control it.

I need it.

I need him to dominate me.

Never taking my mouth off of him, I take his hands in mine and place them on top of my head.

I look In His surprised eyes and convey to him my need.

He has the same need.

I can see it. I can see the burn in his smoldering gaze.

He's been holding himself back, but he wants it to. To control. To dominate.

I feel him put pressure on my head and I take more of him in my mouth moaning.

He slides all the way out and then back in again.

Were both moaning. I know he is feeling the same vibrations.

Still being careful, He starts hitting the back of my throat, making me gag slightly, but I quickly calm myself and take him in easier.

"Oh fuck Roza. Ugh. Your hot little mouth was made for my cock." He grunts, each word accompanied by a thrust in my mouth.

From the sound of his pleasure and dirty words, and feeling him fed his cock into my waiting mouth, his hands controlling my head I can't stop my hand from slipping down my body and playing with my pussy.

"Oh fuck. Baby girl. You like this don't you. Me shoving my dick in you mouth. Rub your pussy harder baby. I want you to scream on my cock when I come."

I moan loudly around his cock as my climax nears and rub my clit harder between my slippery fingers.

Dimitri's trust are becoming short his grunts and groans louder. He's so close.

My throat and jaw are starting to ache so I double my efforts with my tongue, flattening it and rubbing it along the large vein on the underside of his cock.

He moans loudly throwing his head back as he stuffs almost all of his cock in my mouth.

He's holding off his release. He really wants me to scream.

I rub myself harder. I know as soon as I scream around his cock he will let go.

I need it.

I shove three fingers in my pussy and wiggle my fingers back and forth quickly and rub my clit sloppily with my free hand.

Oh god so close.

"Ugh baby yes. Yes. I'm going to come down your throat. Cum Roza. NOW."

I do. I see stars behind my eyes as I scream around his cock, my pussy clenching around my fingers. He thrust hard into my mouth three more times and then cums in long, thick ropes, on my tongue.

Breathless he takes his still hard cock out of my mouth.

I lick my lips for any traces of him and look up at his eyes.

Oh fuck yes.

He walks over to me, grabs me by my waist and pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of my body.

"Fuck me Dimitri! Now!" I grab his face and kiss him deeply. Trying to pull his body on top of mine, I wrap my arms and legs around his body.

"Roza. Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?" He breaks our kiss and asks worriedly.

"Dimitri. I have never been so turned on in my life. You were right. I do like your cock in my mouth, fucking me. But now I need you to fuck me somewhere else." I make my point by rubbing my dripping wet sex against his muscular thigh.

He accepts my words, thank God.

"Condem?"

"Pill."

He smiles and grabs a hold of his still hard cock and rubs it against my clit and pussy lips.

Coated with my wetness, he slowly pushed his erection into me.

I moan out loudly as his huge cock enters me completely.

With our differences in height my face was pressed into his chest. His hard muscles consuming me.

He pauses and catches his breath.

"Oh fuck Roza. Your pussy is like fucking heaven. Shit, baby girl."

"Fuck me Dimitri. Please!"

He Grunts in my ear and slides out of me and back in quickly, setting a fast, hard pace.

So, so hard.

"Dimitri! Oh god! Your cock is so big. It's hitting everything." I cry out as his head rubs my G spot. I can feel ever ridge. Every vain. His balls slap against my ass as he thrusts without abandon.

Dimitri grunts harshly. Sitting up on his knees, he takes my bottom half with him, making him hit my G spot at a new angle.

I scream, my hands clawing at my bed.

"Fuck Roza. I'm so close. I need you to come on my cock baby. Come like a good girl."

He rubs my clit and piercing, that's my undoing.

I claw at his hands holding onto my hips as my climax consumes me.

My pussy clenching around Dimitri's member.

Above me I hear Dimitri grunting and groaning loudly as he spills his seed deep in me.

I cry out my orgasm still surges through my body.

Dimitri thrust deeply in me one last time and stills on top of me.

Breathless and still moaning slightly, Dimitri and I look at each other deep in the eyes.

"That wasn't exactly how I imagined our first time. I thought it would be...softer." Dimitri laughed, pushing a piece of hair from my sweaty head gently.

I do the same for him smiling.

"Me neither...but I loved it."

He smiles wide.

"Me too."

We hold each other and kiss softly until sleep takes us both.

I've finally found him and I am never letting this man go.

Please review!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡


	9. AN 9

Hello! No this is not a chapter but I will be putting one up tonight I promise! I am very happy to say that my story was nominated in Ongoing Romantic SAP (for an ongoing romantic story rated M!) if you like my story go and vote for Tattooed Love! And once again a new chapter will be put up in a few hours! Promise! Vote at ooo-Happy-Dagger-ooo


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! Please check out my other stories. I own nothing.

Please review! It makes me update faster!

Dimitri POV

My eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light streaming in through the double doors in Rose's room.

Huh. I didn't notice the French windows, leading to a balcony.

I look down at the sleeping beauty resting on my chest.

Her hair is fanned out behind her, looking like a chocolate blanket.

I tighten my arms around her back and cuddle her naked chest tighter to mine.

She moans out lowly and hitches her smooth leg higher up mine, almost touching my hardening cock.

I look at her bedside table, to her alarm clock.

7:13.

I should let her sleep in.

A single mother never gets to sleep in.

I look around her spacious room. It's very feminine with soft hues and silk everywhere.

More pictures and treasures all around.

My eye catches two pictures in particular, right above the large flat screen.

They're of welting flowers, surrounded by alive ones.

They're my pictures.

I can't help but gasp. What are the odds.

"I told you I love your work, Dimitri." I hear a soft whisper from my Roza.

I look down at her and smile.

She stretches up and kisses me sweetly on my lips.

"Sorry. I probably have morning breath." She pulled back, cupping her mouth.

She was right. She does.

I pull her hand from her mouth.

"You do. So do I. We can be gross together, because I need to kiss you." I tell her, kissing her.

Our tongues dance and play softly. Lovingly.

Cuddling with Roza brought the best nights sleep I have ever had

Yes. My arm is dead.

Yes. It got really warm and I had to kick off the blankets.

But...Best. Night. Ever. Because I was holding my girl.

I roll over slightly so that I'm hovering over Rose. Her hair fans out beautifully and she smiles up at me with genuine delight.

I look down at her naked body amazed. So beautiful.

"Are you sure you have a son?" As I grip her tight body.

She giggles as I tickle her slightly.

Her perk breasts jiggle with her laughter.

Hmm. Beautiful.

"I made sure to lotion my stomach so I wouldn't get stretch marks...it worked for the most part." She looks down shyly and whispers the last part.

My brow furrows. I look down at her stomach and see nothing but smooth tan skin. Then my yes wander to her the side of her hip. Three little slither sit, Almost Unnoticeable, if your not looking.

I move down her body, kissing as much as I can, until I get to the small marks and kiss them lovingly.

"Dimitri." I hear a small whisper.

I look up to see her eyes swimming with tears.

"So beautiful, everything about you is gorgeous." I tell her, meaning every word.

She pulls my face up, snakes her legs around my hips and rolls her hot center against me, showing me what she wants.

I tease her slit, testing her readiness, with the head of my hard cock.

"You're so wet for me, princess." I growl out, teasing us both with my small circular motions on her tiny little clit.

"Please Dimitri. Make love to me." She asks tightening her slim legs around my hips.

I kiss her sweetly and sink into her warmth slowly, her gasps of pleasure encouraging me on.

She's so tight and snug and...fucking perfect.

She fits me like a glove. A sexy, wet glove. My dick rejoices.

"Fuck, baby girl. You feel so good." I growl out.

I pull out and push in slowly, sensually. Last night was hard and rough. Now I'm showing her how much she means to me. I can't say the words yet. It's too soon. But I can show her.

"Ahh Dimitri. Oh god. You make me feel so good." So fucking sexy.

Her head is tipped back, her mouth open In a silent cry.

"Look at me, Roza." I say softly.

I need to look in her eyes. Show her all that I can't say.

Slowly, she opens her intoxicating chocolate eyes and looks at me with lust and happiness.

I Swivel my hips, making the top of my groin brush against her clit.

She moans out in ecstasy, her nails digging into my back. The slight sting from her scratches and the pleasure from her sweet pussy set me on edge.

"Roza. I'm so close. Ugh." I grunt and move faster in her, never leaving her gaze. I can feel my balls tighten, my cum wanting to break free.

"Dimitri. I'm going to cum. Please harder." She cries gently.

I rub her clit in tight circles and love her harder, the head board banging with every thrust.

"Cum baby girl. Now." I growl out, desperate for her release.

At my command she cums like a good girl with a loud cry of my name.

So fucking sexy. I need to hear it everyday.

The feel of her silk pussy walls tightening on my cock, sends me over the edge with her.

My balls tighten and I shoot my seed deep in her as my orgasm commands every inch of my skin.

"Ugh fuck Roza. Fuck, fuck." I still in her after I release everything I have.

"Oh God, Dimitri." She moans as her orgasm fades away slowly.

So as not to crush her I pull out and settle beside her, my chest heaving.

"What are you doing to me Roza?" I ask softly.

We've only known each other for a week, but she already has a powerful pull on me. I can't get enough.

"The same thing you're doing to me." She replies just as softly, a small smile on her lips.

We smile at each other and kiss sweetly.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

I nod tiredly.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me, then I can make us some breakfast."

I smile wide and nod, now wide awake with the images of a wet and soapy Roza.

She rolls out of bed and stretches like a cute little kitten.

For the first time I can now see her back.

I gasp as I look at her huge upper back piece.

She turns her head to see what made me gasp.

"You just noticed?" She asks pointing at her back.

I nod, amazed.

I sit up move her hair away from her back.

It covers the top of her back and her shoulders.

How the fuck did I not notice it?

It's so colorful and has a Greek mythology theme to it. It looks like Medusa, snake haired,but beautiful, has massacred a goddess and Poseidon and surrounded by ruble. I'm not every knowledgable on Greek mythology so I'm kind of lost. All I know is that it's gorgeous and the best tattoo I have ever seen in my life. Fire and destruction everywhere. But Wasn't Medusa a villain?

"Will you explain it to me." I ask.

Rose smiles sadly.

"I've always been fascinated with Greek mythology. I love learning all the tails and what the people believed in. In school we were taught...a condensed version. But never what the Gods and Goddess were actually like. So I researched myself. I found the mythology behind Medusa..."

Another sad smile.

"She was a beautiful woman. Men fell at her feet in worship of her beauty. Countless men tried to court her, but she denied them all. She was a high Priestess for the Goddess Athena. She had to stay pure. One day...the God of the sea, Poseidon, saw her. He wanted her immediately...And what a God wants a God gets. She, of course, turned him down just like all the others. Poseidon didn't take kindly to being told no. So one night, when Medusa was offering fruit to the Goddess Athena in her temple, Poseidon followed her...he raped her right in Athena's temple. She fled in tears once he was done. Athena looked down from Olympus and saw everything...she blamed Medusa for being Raped. A God was expected to take what he wants. She blamed Medusa for everything. So as a punishment for no longer being pure, Athena turned Medusa into a monster. Gave her eyes that could turn men into stone so she would always be alone and have a target on her back ."

Rose looks down sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. My own eyes sting with tears I won't let fall. I kiss away the year in her cheek.

"...I got this tattoo because...when everybody found out I was pregnant...they all turned on me...except for my baba and Lissa... But I still felt so alone and... Ostracized...I felt like Medusa. I hated that feeling. So I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I stopped caring what other people said about me. I decided I wanted to be my own person again."

My throat constricts around my next question.

"Roza..." I croak out, "where you... Raped?" I asked lowly, fearing her answer.

She turns to me quickly, cupping my face in her small hands and whispers no.

I let out a relieved sigh.

"So did medusa kill them all, like in your tattoo?" She shakes her head sadly.

"No she was killed by Hercules...and to add insult to injury...he through her head in the sea as an offering for Poseidon."

"...that's fucked up."

"I know. That's why I made my own story. I gave Medusa the revenge she deserved. She kills Hercules, Poseidon, tears down Athena temple and kills Athena, all the while looking gorgeous with her pet snakes for her hair."

I smile as I trace the carnage. Blood drips from Athena's lifeless body and onto her destroyed temple. Hercules is a pile of stone ruble, his head the only piece still in tact, agony forever sketched onto his face. Medusa Stands in the middle with a satisfied smirk as she holds the torn off head of her rapist, his body tortured at her feet. The bright green snakes from her hair circle around everything including her victims.

"Who did it?" I asked, still tracing, memorizing.

"I drew it, but my Baba tattooed it. He tattooed all of my tats except his and Dare"s portraits on my arm."

I turn her so her naked body us straddling me.

"You are the most talented, strong, amazing woman I have ever met in my life." Each word is punctuated with a soft kiss to her beautiful face.

Her arms tighten around my shoulders and tears stroll down her cheeks, silently.

Looking in each others eyes, we say what we can't aloud.

Please review! And a side note all of the tats I explain in my stories are tats I want! Hopefully soon! And don't forget to vote for my story. See the AN chapter for the details.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Thank you to everyone who voted for Tattooed Love. I didn't win but being nominated felt great! Please review and tell me your thoughts. Super short chapter. I own nothing.

P.S. I have a new story call Save me From Myself. It's a Bella/Edward story! Go check it out and review for it!

Dimitri POV

Roza and I took a long relaxing bath together, cuddling, kissing, playing. It was supposed to be short before I knew it our tickle fight,water splashing out of the claw foot tub, turned into Roza straddling me and slipping my cock into her pussy and riding me.

I smile and readjust myself through my pants as I enter my apartment at the memory of her luscious, soapy tits bouncing and swaying as she brought us both to our climaxes. My Roza is a very talented woman, let me tell you.

Tank runs up to me, bouncing on his hind legs, barking at me.

"Hey buddy! I know I'm a bad daddy leaving you here alone. Come on let's go for a walk." I coo at my dog. Thank god no one saw.

I grab my camera and Tanks leash and head us outside.

Damn forgot my sunglasses.

June in Los Angeles is not the time to forget your sun glasses.

After Tank does his business on his favorite bush I steer us to the closest pet smart for some more doggy treats.

Tank loves it in here. He likes to walk by the bunnies.

Tank wouldn't harm a soul unprovoked, but he doesn't understand that he can't get into the bunnies display.

Poor rabbits where scared to death last time he tried.

I pick out his favorite treats and a new toy, as he and a yapping little Chihuahua get to know each other.

For some reason, he Prefers smaller animals.

Maybe he's like me and can't wait to be a daddy.

I think back to Roza and Dare.

I could be a father to him. I want to be.

Will Roza want me to be?

Will Dare?

He seemed more then fine when I took Rose out on a date.

But...does he know what that means? Will he want to share his mother?

Fuck. Why am I thinking about this now!?

I know it's way to soon...but...I want to be a permanent part of their lives.

I want...to be a farther for Dare.

I want Roza to be the mother to my future children.

I want it all with this woman and her son.

The thought is quite liberating. I know what I want and dammit I will do everything in my power to be apart of their lives.

...but another part of me is scared.

Scared of the unknown. Of...being rejected by both of them.

Ugh I sound like a little boy and not like a man.

Tank and I walk out, him staring back at the Chihuahua and me still lost in my thoughts.

Not paying attention I bump into a small figure.

I instinctively reach out to grasp whoever it is so they don't fall.

"I'm so sor-" I can faintly hear Tank growl as I look at who I'm holding by the shoulders.

Oh shit.

Review! What do you think will happen next? And check out my new story!


End file.
